Sophia Marx
Appearance Sophia is a woman of fair figure and complexion, standing at 5 foot 6. She has short brown and dark brown eyes. Personality Sophia is a very calculating woman. She prefers to have everything planned out before doing anything, which is a trait someone might see as a flaw but it serves her well. When she's not being a control freak, Sophia is a kindhearted person. Equipment & Skills Inventory * Tyrdia inferred goggles- Top of the line heat-sensor goggles but they cannot see through lead or titanium. * X-25 shock grenade attachment- an under-barrel attachment for the X-24 pulse-rifle which fires a Jackal Shock grenade * Z-23 X-ray scope attachment. * Medi-gel packets (X2) * Stym-packs (X5) * Sonic Disruption Grenade (X5) * Morian Hand-held hacking device (X1) Apparel * Mark V Loki Hazard Protection Armor- This state of the art armor was produced by the armament/PMC manufacturer Tyrdia and was designed to protect the wearer from most small arms fire. Protection against plasma is somewhat limited and heavy weapons are the suit's weakness. Weapons * X-24 Pulse rifle- A plasma rifle manufactured by Tyrdia which sports a max of 24 plasma micro-cells per clip. The X-24 also sports a wide variety of attachments including a shock grenade launcher, a Tyrdian X-ray scope, and more. Misc Abilities * Cloaking field (Built into Hazard Armor)- a personalized cloaking field built into the Loki Hazard Armor that lasts for about 5-10 minutes depending on movement speed and exposure to water. * Hand-held antipersonel shock unit (located in the Hazard Armor's gloves)- a close quarters defense unit built into the Loki Hazard Armor's gloves, able to deliver a non-lethal shock of 25 volts. Physical * Hand to hand combat- Sophia was trained to utilize her shock units in combat as defense. She turns on the unit in order to defeat enemies with too much armor on to get a good shot on. When used on unarmored foes, the crushing blows combined with the shock takes them out of the fight for a good while. History Sophia was born to one of Trydia's greatest minds, Dr. Francis Marx. Since birth he had raised her from his home in the Trydia building. When Sophia asked about her mother, Dr. Marx said that she died at birth and would never say any more than that. When she was old enough, 19 to be exact, she commissioned to join the division of military under the service of Trydia. When she told her father, he seemed rather upset. In fact, he had a secret meeting with the CO of the division to deny Sophia permission to enlist. Of course, this didn't go over well with the CO and he let Sophia into their ranks. Like all new recruits, she normally got the dull jobs at first but her assignments became more to her liking as the years went by. On her first real assignment, she met a sniper by the name of Tania Vallée, or going by her codename "Mantis". The two of them were to kill the deserters who had been recently undermining Tyrdia's efforts in the jungles. The operation ended in the rebels declaring full out war on Tyrdia, as would be expected when 50 soldiers die in a series of explosions or due to reprogrammed robots, which were of course caused by the combined marksmanship of Sophia and Tania and Sophia's hacking abilities. After the first successful mission the two had together, the CO, a commander Faolan Forsàidh, assigned them as the others' partner. He also gave them a handler/intel officer named simply named Jessica. Sophia and Tania only ever talked to her via comms so they assumed she was an AI. Though that assumption changed when they had to defend her from the rebels, who had somehow gained her location. Once the partners had entered Jessica's chamber, they saw a girl with blonde hair connected to life support systems and several cybernetics replacing limbs, including a stun-cannon arm for defense. Sophia was also able to show off the cloaking and shock units built into her suit. Shortly after, the rebels found the chamber and a firefight ensued, ending in victory for Sophia, Tania, and Jessica. 2 years later, the team of Sophia (who was given the rank of Lieutenant), Tania, and Jessica had gotten a new recruit; a heavy soldier named Marcos Camargo. Marcos was sent to join their team to be the "tank" of the group. He didn't have to wait long to show off his skills though. The new team was sent to deal with a rebel base which was acting as both a garrison and a power armor factory. Marcos, disobeying an order from Sophia, rushed in and destroyed all major resources himself. When asked why he went ahead he simply said, "I'm not gonna sit on my ass and let the rebels make an army." The last member of Sophia's team was a pyro named Khem. He was the resident "throat cutter", making sure the enemies were really dead, a task he enjoyed a bit too much. Sometimes, Sophia was worried that he was too volatile and that he wound become a pyromaniac, but all reports said he wasn't. On a mission to clear out the tunnle system the rebels had created, Khem shown he was more than profcient with the flamthrower and firebombs. Sophia, after the mission, decided to let Khem stay. Now, Sophia had an entire squad under her command, designated Epsilon Squad, though Khem though the "Fire Beetles" would be a good nicname but no one else agreed. Sophia liked the simple military codename for the team so it stuck. Since then, the team has been used on several mission that require their unique expertise. Author's Notes * The pic does not belong to me. All rights go to the original artist. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Fourth Era Category:Accepted Character Category:Cap.Zeus